


screaming sweet words

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio will work all day to hear it. Not that it isn't work he adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	screaming sweet words

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of, whoops, accidentally wrote a smutty one shot out of no where with no planning.

Lovino arched into the hand with a keen, thrusting into the fist desperately only to have the arm press up on his hip holding him still. He let out a cry of protest but it was broken with need. “Say it” Came the husky growl in his ear. Another sharp hit to his prostate making him sob, clinging to the wood under his fingers. 

“Just fucking do it already!” Lovino snapped wiggling in impatience, receiving a sharp pain to his ass cheek, the sound of a crop meeting his skin. 

“No until you say it my little Tomato~” Antonio answered, tightening his grip and grinding in. Lovino whined, feeling sweat roll down between his shoulder blades, skin burning. He’d been kept on the edge of it for hours. Tied up, teased, tormented… he finally gets what he’s been demanding and begging for and now the bastard wants to hold his finish ransom!

“I c-can’t” He protested weakly, shuddering and gasping as the hand gave him a squeeze. He arched up again, pulling against the ropes that held his hands to the head board. 

“You can~ You’ve said it before,” He Spaniard argued, thrusting in deep and giving Lovino’s cock a hard tug at the same time, breaking his resolve effortlessly,

“TeAmo-Iloveyou-justdoitplease!” He blurted out quickly

“See? That wasn’t so hard” Antonio murmured before biting down on his shoulder and picking up a sudden and dizzying speed, pounding in hard. Lovino was screaming, drooling and crying all at once. The build up of the day of being denied shaking him to the core. He wasn’t going to last very long… but he doubted Antonio expected him to.

He felt the hand on his throat, crop tossed aside, as Antonio straightened up, holding tight. His whole body sang with the lack of oxygen, an instant head rush. His mouth was open, unable to vocalize beyond choking without air. He swore he was leaving indentations in the wood with how hard he held, and he could feel the stinging and wetness of blood on his wrist, but he didn’t care. 

Everything felt amazing, everything was Antonio and ecstasy. His lips tingled with the passing seconds, mouthing words he would have been screaming in pleasure, if only the other decided to let him have the air. He could feel the roughness of scarred and calloused hands on him, and he knew if he looked back he would see that spark of green that had been alight when the Spanish nation had received them.

He felt his body tense suddenly distracting his dizzying train of thought. His first breath coming perfectly timed from practice with his climax, overwhelming him and causing strangled gasping and moaning to muddle its way from him. He swore he heard a crack in the wood as he tensed though it, finally letting go of the head board, allowing his upper body hang as the ropes dug in, keeping him from resting his upper body on the bed.. 

Antonio had pumped him gently through it and now he pulled his still hard cock out, cum spilling out after it and dribbling down the Italian’s thighs. It was Lovino’s first orgasm of the day, not Antonio’s 

Quickly Lovino was flipped and adjusted to be sitting against the headboard, arms bent, hands behind his head as hazy, well fucked eyes looked up at Antonio. There wasn’t much of a pause before his cock was in Lovino’s face, the Italian opening his mouth without protest, taking it in with a moan. He was sloppy, sub- and fuck-drunk and restrained by his bonds, but he was also enthusiastic, bobbing fast and deep, wanton moans vibrating up the others cock as he worked to please Antonio

It wasn’t going to be hard to do. Antonio grabbed Lovino’s hair hard, groaning and watching as the other voluntarily half choked himself on cock, not even pulling back when he gagged, tears streaming down his face. “Just like that” Antonio growled as he grew closer, adding a breathless, “such a good boy” Lovino let out a loud whine, and with the brief scrap of teeth, paired with a twisting tongue, Antonio slammed fully in, holding tight as Lovino struggled for a moment, and came down his throat with a loud string of spanish curses. 

He pulled out when he was finished, Lovino coughing but breathing. He was a bit dazed as Antonio moved to kneel in front of him. In contrast to the harsh treatment he had dealt out moments before, Antonio’s hands were gentle, He cradled Lovino’s face, brushing sweaty strands of hair off his face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, “You were such a good boy for boss, Romano” He said softly, earning a dopey smile as he untied the others wrists delicately.

He was careful of the cuts, easing each arm down, careful not to hurt his shoulders after they’d been stuck extended for so long. He laid soft and gently kisses along the marred skin, knowing it would heal quickly anyway, but wanting to provide the comfort regardless. “I’ll be right back” He said after easing the other to lay, covering him with a blanket and dashing to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He drew a nice warm bath, lighting lavender candles to keep the other calm as he could before going back to the bed. 

“Boss?” Lovino murmured as he came back, The Spaniard smiled, and reached a hand down to cradle the others cheek. Antonio only smiled warmer as Lovino held it there, rubbing his cheek against the others palm with a contented sigh. 

“I’m right here… should we go get in the bath?” He got a hum of confirmation, Lovino’s eyes easing closed. Antonio gently took his hand back only to bend and scoop up the smaller nation, carrying him into the bathroom as he curled in. 

He climbed into the tub and arranged Lovino to sit between his legs, leaning the Italian back against him. Gently he started washing every limb, letting Lovino come back around to himself slowly, sinking down from his subspace and into reality, murmuring praise softly as he did. 

When most the washing was done, Antonio wrapped an arm around Lovino’s chest, holding him gently, pulling him back to lay farther, “One more place to clean, Corazoncito” He whispered laying kisses against Lovino’s cheek. 

“Okay…” Lovino sighed, too tired to protest as the hand snaked between his legs. He let out a soft cry, turning to bury his head against Antonio’s neck as the fingers found their way to his hole, pushing in to help clean him out. “Tonio~” He whimpered, clinging to the arm around him.

“Shhh, I know~” Antonio soothed as he worked the sensitive area as best he could. Finishing and removing his hand only to bring it to Lovino’s chin, angling the others face up and catching his lips. He pulled back and smiled with a soft chuckle at the flush on Lovino’s face. “Even now you look like a cute little tomato~” He purred, unable to contain himself. 

Lovino blushed further giving a glare that was about as harsh as a kittens. He sighed, settling himself back to face frontward, leaning against Antonio and taking a hand in his and holding onto it, “Whatever… Let’s just get back to bed, Idiota…”

Antonio gave a happy hum lacing their fingers together and holding Lovino a little closer, “Okay, Mi Vida, whatever you like.”


End file.
